


Yantober: FE3H Edition!

by beau (beaubear)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Brainwashing, Dark, Drugging, F/M, Gaslighting, M/M, Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Obsessive Behavior, Platonic Yandere, Romantic Yandere, Unhealthy Relationships, Yandere, and even more fucked up stuff that you should never do, familial yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:08:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26768551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beaubear/pseuds/beau
Summary: A self-made 30 day challenge I made for yandere oneshots!
Relationships: Cyril (Fire Emblem) & Claude von Riegan, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Linhardt von Hevring/Ignatz Victor, Will add more ships later - Relationship, Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc/My Unit | Byleth, Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	1. Day One: Desire (Yuri Leclerc x Original Male Character) (Romantic Yandere)

“Yuri, I found this flower! I saw it in the greenhouse, and it reminded me of you! I hope you like it.”

Beau smiled warmly at his friend. Yuri couldn’t help but feel his face get warmer as Beau gently, so tenderly placed the flower on his ear. “There, now you look even prettier!” He chirped.

Yuri faked a cough in order to hide hisrather out-of-character timidness. Dammit, he was supposed to be the one who made others swoon and blush. The fact that someone else was doing it to him flustered Yuri. 

But at the same time, it excited him. No one had ever made Yuri feel this way before. That’s how he knew that Beau was special. What he felt for Beau was euphoric. 

“Heh, you really know how to flatter a guy, y’know?” Yuri chuckled, his heart fluttering as he saw Beau lovingly smile at him, his own blush dusting his darker skin tone.

The two of them weren’t in a relationship, but Yuri already knew that Beau had feelings for him. Beau made it painfully obvious. Of course, Beau didn’t know that Yuri was in love with him too. As much as he wanted to confess his feelings already and just start courting Beau now, he knew he had to bid his time, wait for the perfect moment.

By using his charm and beauty, he had Beau head over heels for him in no time. But of course, simply using his looks wouldn’t win Beau over. He wasn’t shallow, like many other people were. Yuri also has to use his personality, his wit, and a little bit of manipulation in order to pull Beau’s heartstrings just enough so that he would start to obsess over Yuri the same way he did over Beau.

He had Beau wrapped around his finger, and his pesky little “friends” as well. Oh well. He would get rid of them in due time. Then Beau would be his, the way it should be.


	2. Day 2: Mentoring (Cyril and Claude +Lysithea) (Familial Yandere)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claude notices that Cyril has rather...obsessive tendencies towards his girlfriend, Lysithea, and instead of reprimanding him, he decides to encourage the behavior.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Claude and Cyril are brothers here, and Lysithea is Cyril’s girlfriend.

Claude has been observing Cyril for a while, and he couldn’t help but notice his rather...peculiar nature around Lysithea. 

At first, he simply played it off as a schoolboy crush. But then, after the war started, and Byleth came back, Claud couldn’t help but notice how his little brother's behavior seemed a bit more...extreme then a simple crush.

Sometimes, Claude would catch Cyril walking out of Lysithea room, while she was out at the library. Other times, he would see Cyril secretly listening in on her conversations as he would be cleaning the stables. And another time, he saw Cyril staring down another man who dared to try and sweet talk Lysithea.

For a while, Claude thought about finally confronting Cyril about it, about telling Cyril to lay off a bit.

But then Claude decided: no.

Claude loves seeing Cyril happy, they are brothers after all, even if Cyril acted like he detested Claude at times. Sure, this behavior was unhealthy and even a bit disgusting, how he constantly invaded Lysithea’s privacy without her knowledge, but Claude could care less.

He wanted his little brother to be happy. Because he loved him. 

It started with little comments to Cyril like: “Are you sure Lysithea should be going out with that person? I mean, I know she’s a very capable woman, but wouldn’t she be safer if she stayed with you?”

And later on: “Why is Lysithea hanging out with someone else? I think you should, you know, go and see what they’re talking out. You know, just to make sure.”

At first Cyril was a bit put off by these comments that Claude made. Claude could tell that much. After all, it was rather unsettling how smoothly and how casually Claude was suggesting basically spying on his own girlfriend.

But overtime, Cyril started to give into his inner self. At first he was hesitant, but he started to spy on her more, and even started to...take care of suitors who tried to make a move on her. By killing them, of course. Claude helped him clean up the evidence, making it seem like the victim had simply disappeared into thin air, without a trace.

At one point, Claude suggested that Cyril simply take her by force, by kidnapping, which rewarded him with Cyril snapping at him, telling him that this was bad enough as it is, and that kidnapping Lysithea was too far.

Which is why now, Lysithea was tied up in a chair, unconscious and drugged. Claude put something into one of her little sweets a couple hours ago, and she was out in no time. 

He chained her up, and discretely carried her over to a room that was hidden from public eyes. Cyril didn’t know of course. Claude wanted it to be a surprise. A surprise for his beloved baby brother.

Now, all Claude had to do was to wait for Cyril to read the letter that Claude left for him in his room, and wait for him to arrive.

Cyril would be put off by it at first, seeing how Claude has his girlfriend tied up, but once he explained it to Cyril, he knew he would understand, with a bit of time. 

If he didn’t, well, _he would have to lock up Cyril too._.


End file.
